Moment
by XxPandaBearxX
Summary: FIXED! you all can stop reporting now. sorry i was going to fix then computer crashed sorry agina. oh well fixed hope you like it R&R. Itachi/OC story One-Shot


**One-shot**

**Moment**

**song: moment-aiden**

**by:XxCaitxX**

**inspired by my lover 3**

**Paring: Itachi/OC**

**Show/Manga: Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~3~<p>

It was the time of year for the Sakura Festival in the Hidden Leave Village.

A new band was playing.

The lead Singer she was stunning

Waist length Dark brown hair with soft curls.

Hour glass figure

Nice round and full bust.

And the most stunning Emerald Green eyes.

No one new her Name Yet everyone wanted her.

She was on stage singing, swaying her lovely hips when she spotted someone staring at her

He was lovely

Sleek Black hair tied up

the most deep Black eyes she had ever seen

tall and well built but not bulky.

And he was looking at her.

~3~

Back Stage Yumi, was shaking.

she wanted to meet him but she didnt know how.

'_hmmm...i wonder...maybe...'_ Yumi pondered to herself

'_Thats it!'_ she thought _ 'ill sing him the only song i know that will bring him to understand'_

With that thought she went back out onto the stage.

"Tonight, I will be singing a song not many have herd and i hope you injoy"

She eyes wondered the crowed looking for him.

she spotted him with in seconds, he turned to look at her and they locked eyes.

~3~

Itachi felt some one staring at him so he turned only to lock eyes with the girl he was watching earlyer.

she was lovely he thought only was she started singing did he understand

she was looking at him with such longing and lust he couldn't stop staring in to he eyes

As the song came to a end she was out of breath and flushing.

* * *

><p>Hours later Yumi sat at a small little pub not far from where her gig was. She was silently drinking sake to calm her nervers her last song she sung and tore thru her she new what she was felling and it wasnt just lush. she liked him.<p>

Yumi sighed to her self knowing that it could never happen he just want interested

_so she sat and drank away she didn't even notice a certain some one sit down beside her_

_ "hello"_

_a deep voice beside she said_

_'on now what is it' she thought angerly she was trying to get over someone here._

_"what" she snapped not even looking at the person_

_"you were lovely tonight..i was wondering what your name was?" said the unknown man_

_Turing to look at the man she blushed it was the boy that had been staring at her.._

_"oh...he..hello" yumi studded" my names...y.."_

_she was as red as a tomato by then_

_he smirked" hello yumi..my names Itachi Uchiha"_

_she blushed more_

_"hello" she whispered meekly_

_ ~3~ _

_A couple hrs later Itachi and Yumi walked out of the bar._

_Making there way down the street yumi said"Well it was nice talking with you Itachi"_

_she smiled softly"but i must be getting home"_

_she started to walk off when Itachi grabbed her hand_

_ "wait, ill walk you home"_

_Smiling she agreed._

_So they were walking thru the streets aging heading for the apartment Yumi lived in._

_walking up the steps to her door Yumi unlocked the door and steped in side, turnin she was about to say good night when _

_Itachi kissed her.._

_She blushed and slowly kissed back warping her arms around him neck._

_pushing her back itachi pined her to the was and kicked her door shut._

_Kissing her more urgently licking her bottom lip for entrance._

_ She slowly opened her mouth, his toung slowly rubbed ageist hers_

_ causingYumi to moan._

_pushing her up the wall so she could warp her legs around his waist he turned to walk _

_Parting to breath_

_"First door on the left" she panted and kissed Itachi aging_

_ Finding the door Itachi kicked it open and backed her up to the bed._

_Laying yumi down he looked at her_

_"beautiful" he whiskered softly into her ear _

_causing her to shiver._

_kissing her aging he started to move him hands up her shirt parting to breath for a moment she whimpered _

_" are you sure?" he asked _

_yumi looked at him with lush, affection and care_

_ "yes" she moaned as he squeezed her breasts_

_~3~_

_the next morning yumi woke to her cuddled to something warm and soft_

_turning she saw itachi and the memorizes of last night flowed back to her_

_ smiling softly she got up. _

_yumi went to take a shower then headed down stares to make breakfast._

_ she got out a pan and some eggs _

_she fried the eggs and got of bacon and some sausage_

_ frying that she put to plats on the table just as Itachi walked in_

_"morning" she smilied at him_

_"morni' " he mummbled _

_siting at the table._

_Yumi sat a plate of food in front of both of them and they ate in silence._

_~3~_

_that after noon yumi was walking itachi out of here home._

_"see you agina?" asked a shy Yumi_

_"definitly" replyed itachi walking away.._

_Yumi watched till he diapered in to the horizon. _


End file.
